


Enough

by carryonmywaywardsonofabitch



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, BAMF Obi-Wan Kenobi, Dismemberment, Fuck The Jedi Council, Gen, Heavy Angst, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt Obi-Wan Kenobi, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi, Loss of Limbs, M/M, Obi-Wan Kenobi Gets a Hug, Obi-Wan Kenobi Needs a Hug, Obi-Wan Kenobi is a Mess, Obi-Wan's Infinite Sadness, Other, Post-Episode: s04e15 Deception, Suicide, Timeline What Timeline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:28:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26508997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carryonmywaywardsonofabitch/pseuds/carryonmywaywardsonofabitch
Summary: Obi-Wan has had enough of everything.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 48
Kudos: 261





	1. Chapter 1

The whispers and the furtive glances only increased as Obi-Wan stumbled down the hallway.

It wasn’t like he wasn’t used to the stares, the judgemental looks or the gossip that he left in his wake. It wasn’t rare if you walked into a room and the next words on a padawan’s lips were ‘Obi-Wan Kenobi’.

When he was a young Initiate, he always wondered when he’d grow up to be a famous Jedi Master. He had wished to be respected by his fellow peers and have everyone know his name.

But, now he just wished that they’d look the other way.

He had just returned from a mission to the Outer Rim where a recovery mission went disastrously wrong. 

He almost tripped as he tried to navigate his way towards the Council Chambers. By now, everyone had stopped and stared blatantly at Obi-Wan when he passed them. There were no whispers anymore, only silence, broken up at random times by Obi-Wan’s hisses of pain, echoed.

It took longer for him to reach due to his leg being completely turned around and shattered. He was completely missing a chunk of his right foot and the fabric of his robes at the leg were gone entirely. He was leaving behind a scattered trail of blood.

It hurt tremendously but it did nothing to slow his stride.

He reached the Chambers and opened the mocking doors, confidently.

The Masters, mid meeting, checked to see who had interrupted them and were stunned to see him. They said nothing as he closed the doors behind him.

They continued to say nothing as Obi-Wan hobbled towards the center.

They still said nothing as he faced each and every one of them.

After a minute, Mace finally broke the silence. 

“Obi-Wan….What happened to you?” He pointed vaguely towards the Master.

“I’m afraid, you'll have to be more specific, Master Windu, for I have no idea where you are referring to.” Obi-Wan gestured to his face, where four claw marks stretched from his scalp to his chin in a diagonal fashion. Both eyes and nose were lost to the Force.

“Can you not see, young one?” Obi-Wan turned in the direction of the voice of the Kel Dor. Whose voice, while deep and distorted, ultimately showed a trace of guilt. 

“No, I cannot Master.”

“Use the force, you did, to come here.” Yoda’s words sounded more like a statement than a question.

“The Force provides,” was the bland response Obi-Wan gave, the blemishes obstructing anyone from reading his expression. 

“I see your mission was a success,” came Master Ti’s condescending voice. Master Mundi coughed to try and hide his snort of laughter. But as Yoda says, “Do or do not, there is no try.” He didn’t.

His snort rang throughout the Chambers.

Obi-Wan looked down at his hand, which held the…

He didn’t even know.

They sent him on a mission for this blasted thing.

He's lost twelve of his men.

He lost Cody.

And he didn’t even know what it was.

He used that occupied hand to slowly lift up the tattered sleeve of his other arm, to reveal nothing.

His entire left arm had been ripped out. 

After his shoulder, there was nothing left to see.

That shut Master Mundi up right away.

Obi-Wan looked back down at the object and using a bit of the Force, crushed the orb thingy in his fist.

He threw the remains of it to the feet of Master Ti and his intense, but cracked gaze, forced her to meet his slashed eyes.

“Yes, Master, I would say it was,” the soft Coruscanti accent feeling as though it was driving a nail into her heart.

He regarded the rest of the Council. 

Master Billaba was openly weeping for him.

Master Kolar and Trebor wouldn’t even look at him.

Master Koth’s hologram flickered as he tried to reign in his emotions.

Master Fisto’s extensions blocking the Council’s view of him.

Obi-Wan regarded them all with a cold demeanor.

“I hereby resign as a Master of this Council. And would love to state that you all can _kriff_ yourselfs.” 

He turned away and staggered backwards, leaving the Chambers. 

The sound of Obi-Wan’s leg shuffling and his groans of injuries would haunt them forever.


	2. Chapter 2

**8:27 pm**

Obi-Wan had navigated himself back to his room after the meeting and sat on his bed. He hadn’t moved since. A knock sounded at the door.

“Come in.”

Anakin stepped through, already mid-rant to Obi-Wan.

“ -could you leave without telling me? Me! I would have provided backup and-” he stopped mid sentence to finally take in Obi-Wan’s appearance, not that he was even remotely covering up the injuries.. 

Anakin’s gaze traced the marks on his face up to the still short hair of his Master.

“Master…”

Obi-Wan prepared himself for Anakin’s next words, ready to reject any signs of pity. It always stung when people pitied him, as if he was some pathetic lifeform. It was one of the worst feelings in the galaxy and none could rival it.

“I would be lying to say that you don’t deserve this after the stunt you pulled with Rako Hardeen. In fact, you probably deserve more. Why am I saying probably, you definitely….”

Nevermind. Apparently, there was a worse feeling in the world.

Although there was no outward appearance, Obi-Wan’s heart was torn into pieces. He continued to sit there on his bed, staring at nothing while Anakin resumed tearing him a new one.. 

While Anakin’s back was turned, he missed the stinging tear that left Obi-Wan’s damaged eye.

  
  


-+-+-+-

  
  


**8:50 pm**

Anakin had finally left his room, annoyed by Obi-Wan’s silence and unresponsiveness to his complaints. 

As he left, Ahsoka came in, as she had been waiting for her turn. 

She sat by his side on his bed. Every attempt at conversation that she made was met with a blank stare and silence. 

-+-+-+-

  
  


**9:04 pm**

Ahsoka left.

  
  


-+-+-+-

  
  


**9:33 pm**

Obi-Wan was still on his bed when Rex entered unannounced. He had gone into a deep meditation trance when a punch brought him back to his room and to the voice speaking.

“It should have been you that died. Cody didn’t deserve to die, you worthless _Jetii.”_

Ah. A Clone’s voice. He didn’t need the force to know that this was Rex.

Rex waited a couple of seconds until he yelled out, 

“Say something you piece of shit!”

Rex was obviously right of course, but what good would that do for anybody if Obi-Wan admitted it. He tried so hard to keep his men safe and he failed. But what could he do? Confess to a crime he had already condemned himself to? Nobody here could judge him worse than he had already judged himself. His continued life is his personal damnation.

Obi-Wan was met with another punch as Rex grew impatient of his silence.

  
  


-+-+-+-

  
  


**At** **3:47 am**

Obi-Wan decided to stop waiting. He reached his hand out and his lightsaber flew into his awaiting palm. It was his first movement since he sat on his bed.

He directed the blade to the center of his heart and without a moment's hesitation, clicked ignite.

-+-+-+-

**At 3:47 am**

Each Jedi in the Temple was awoken by a silence in the force. Where there was once a shining beacon of hope was nothing.

-+-+-+-

  
  


**At 3:47 am**

Darth Sidious was awoken, filled with a sense of glee.

-+-+-+-

  
  


**At 3:47 am**

The Force wailed for her lost child.

-+-+-+-

**At 3:47 am**

Obi-Wan ran full speed and joyfully into the awaiting arms of Cody. His own arms returning the hug.


End file.
